The Night's Sun
by Redluna
Summary: The time of men is ending but two mysterious figures find an abandoned baby in the ruin of a castle and dicide to raise it.
1. Chapter 1

In the clearing in the woods two cloaked figures stood with the hoods of their cloaks pulled over their faces. One was in a black cloak and the other was in a dark red one. They stood in the ruin of what looked like a castle. There was nothing left of said castle expect the walls and even some of those were cut down low or only half there. "The kingdoms of men are falling," The one hooded in dark red said. The voice was distinctly feminine. She reached out a pale delicate looking hand and touched the ruined stone wall with long slim pale fingers. "These ruins are high proof of that," She said.

"So?" Her companion said and his voice was distinctively male. "We have known that this would happen for a very long time." The woman sighed.

"Yes but still its sad to watch as it all crumbles," She said, "and no matter how hard the men try they cannot stop the fall of their time."

"I suppose so," The man said, "but if they had simply looked around they would have realized that this could never last forever. This peace was never meant to last…"

"But still we all hoped it would didn't we?" The woman asked turning to the man.

"Yes that we did," The man said. The two stood in silence until suddenly a sound made them both start. The sound of a baby crying.

"I must be going insane," The man laughed. "I think I hear a baby crying."

"Then I'm going insane too," The woman said, "for I hear the same sound." The man stopped laughing and watched as the woman began to walk around throughout the ruin. When she found what she had been looking for and when the other half of her body came back into view her arms had a bundle in them. "We aren't insane," The woman said turning back to the man. "There is a child here. A little baby. Why do you think its here in the ruin?"

"Maybe it belonged to those who once lived here," The man said. "This place was only destroyed very recently. Perhaps he was left here and was saved from the slaughter and destruction of the others. Or maybe someone simply left him here." The woman walked over to the man's side.

"What should we do him?" She asked him.

"Leave him on a doorstep," The man said.

"But we can't just leave him on some random doorstep," The woman said. "He's just a little boy!"

"Then what do you propose we do with him?" The man asked. The woman seemed lost for words then. She looked down at the baby for a moment and then looked back up at the man.

"We could keep him!" She said.

"Are you insane?" The man asked.

"No," The woman said. "Why can't we keep him?"

"Our lives aren't suitable for a child," The man said.

"Says who?" The woman demanded.

"I say so and you know I'm right," The man said. "What are we suppose to do if our enemies attack and we have to leave him alone."

"We have just as many friends as we have enemies," The woman said. "We can always leave him with one of them."

"But what if our enemies decide to use him against us?" The man said. "If we raise him will grow to love him. We've always tried not to get attached to people for that very reason."

"We've been solitary for too long," The woman said. "Please can't we keep him?" The man sighed.

"Fine we'll keep him but we better protect him well," He said.

"Trust me he will be," The woman said happily. "Only what should we name him?"

Avor Soiel," The man said.

"You want to name him night sun?" The woman asked.

"Yes along with our last name of course," The man said.

"Alright it's a nice name," The woman said. "But now let's go home we have a lot of work to know that we have Avor." And as suddenly they had come the figures disappeared just as suddenly and mysteriously.


	2. AN

OK this story has 57 hits and no reviews! I never updated on this because I thought people didn't like it! Please review if you want me to update this.

Ja ne!

Redluna


	3. Chapter 3

OK I'm writing this to tell you that I have not given up on this story! I'm trying to work on it and any ideas you have would be really helpful! Thank for all the reviews too!

Ja ne!

Redluna


End file.
